Organic peroxides, notably dialkyl and diaralkyl peroxides, have been commonly used as free radical generators to initiate the polymerization and/or cross-linking of acrylic monomers. Such polymerizations and/or cross-linkings are frequently used in commercial and industrial plant procedures and operations and it has always been desired that such polymerizations and/or cross-linkings be expedited so that greater production rates can be realized for improved efficiencies and economies by providing shorter process-time requirements.